


Treat, Definitely Treat

by Rina9294



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: The title says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hawaii_5_0_100 prompt ‘Trick or Treat.’  
> Originally posted November 2010.

Danny rings the doorbell and steps back, arms crossed, waiting until the door is pulled open and Steve stares at him, looking confused.

"Since when do you ring the bell?"

"Trick or treat."

"Don’t you need a costume to do that?"

"I’ve got one on."

"No, you don’t."

Danny raises the hem of his black t-shirt, exposing the badge clipped to the waistband of his tan cargo pants, and grins at the dawning comprehension in Steve’s gray eyes. "Get it yet?"

"I can’t decide if that’s an insult or a compliment."

"Why don’t you let me in and find out?"


End file.
